survivors
by Adorable Goth Chick
Summary: when michael takes a wrong turn will th glass house members brush it off or will they be lost along the way
1. Chapter 1

**(Michael's POV)**

"CLIMB SO HIGH WE NEVER WANT TO DIE! BORN TO BE WILD!" we all scream at the top of our lungs. We're finally getting our time out of Morganville, I mean we're going to scary destroyed blacke ,but that's beside the point. We're leaving and when we come back I get to tell eve about the second house I bout. Just for us. NOT THAT THERES ANYTHING WRONG WITH LIVING WITH CLAIRE AND SHANE, but. . . yeah. We need the privacy.

The song ends and I turn down the radio. "Hey Claire how much longer do you have until school starts again?" I ask

"3 weeks. I'm pretty sure it 3 weeks."

"Ok"

"Why"

"Just wondering"

"Ok"

I turn left on the exit toward blacke. I think its left. I keep driving anyway. Vampire eyes or no the tinting gives me the sight of any human in the im lost I turn around and turn left when I hit the main road. I mthink it's the main road. The others are completely oblivious to what im doing but I have a sinking suspicion that shane senses it to

We're lost.


	2. continuing

Lost

We're lost

I can see the sun rising in the horizon

Oh lovley

**A/N ok im sry 4 the short chap but I've got family comin over in twenty min so promise I will update as soon as possible.)**


	3. and continuing

**(Hey hey hey im bak so sry 4 not updating 4 like 2 days! Ok it's not that long. Again if u look at my profile u'll se the heading (the spazy sugar crazy ME!) so just luv like it or just keep ur mouth shut)**

Driving

That's all I could do now to fix this and that was drive

Shane's been really quiet.

And I know he knows that I'm lost

It's just a matter of if he'll tell Claire

Eves sleeping over in the passenger seat. Head against the window.

Claire's looking out the window probably can only see the shapes and shadows. Not very much.

What am I going to tell them?

God what if I have to call Oliver and tell him to come and save our asses

And after telling him and amelie repeatedly that they can trust me I really don't want to have to do that

The roads getting bumpier and the dirt is getting harder to see past making the road hardly visible.

I can feel us rising and can tell we're on some kind of bridge.

We hit a bump

And that's when the car rolls

And falls and smashes into the ground

I hear a cry of pain

And immediately know its Eve.


	4. AN sry

**A/ N alright im still alittle confused at wats goin on in the story so I set up a poll on my profile like love it or say nothing. Ur choice**


	5. and so forth

**A/N alright to those of u who have asked no eve is not dead. Yet. Muhahaha. And heres the fun part u guys r gonna choice who dies or is I get an equal or no amout I'll just kill them all. Either way I win so.**

_Eve_

"Eve?" I say aloud.

I turn to look behind me

Shane's already pushing Claire out the door

Now I have to find eve

I open the door

And forget about the blazing sun above my head

I can already feel it eating away at my skin

I try to run but my actions are slowed

I'm weak

But I have to save her

Is she in danger?

It doesn't matter

I have to find her

I can't just leave her

By now I'm at the front of the sedan

My body is smoking

A small fire starting on my shoulders

It hurts

But I have to save her

I'm right at her door when I collapse to the ground

And everything blacks out


	6. AN so sry

**a/n alright heres the deal. I was thinking maabey I could do like a whole survivors series where they'll do this and then problemsolved the end. And it will start all over again exept those killed off will be reborn and it'll be like nothing ever if I do I would love it if you guy could throw me some ideas (I KNOW UR READING CAUSE IT TELLS ME HOW MANY VIEWS SO STOP BEING LAZY AND RIGHT A DANG REVIEW ALREADY!)see that box down there yeah click it buddy**


	7. AN again

**A/N ok warning to everyone there is a poll up on my profile and so far 1 vote so if I don't get some more votes im just gonna slowly kill them all off coz in my nopinion u suffer : ) **


	8. new chap!

**A/N ok well voting is over! And the victim will be revealed soon enough**

**Michael POV**

It hurts.

It feels like hell.

My eyes slowly open. The first thing I see is Shane leaning over someone.

_Eve._

We're under the bridge.

the sun is setting.

I struggle to sit up but finally make it over to Shane and Eve.

"oh hey man. How you feel?" Shane ask

"fine" I don't care about me right now. I care about Eve. Shane's wrapping Eves arm. I can only see half of her arm but wat I can see, is a mangled mess. She's unconscious. But you can see the pain in her face .i can smell the blood. And shane can see that I can.

"you should probably grab some blood. It's in the cooler." I see that Shane and Claire must've grabbed all our stuff coz there it is in a pile 10ft behind me.

I walk over and pull out a bag and immediately sink my fangs in.

I finish and bury the bag.i don't want to smell whatevers left.i walk bak over to eve and shane.

And when I sit down I remember my eairler question.

"hey shane wheres Claire?"

"looking for help"

"ok"

I sit bak and try to calm down.

Damn we are in trouble.

Eve groans putting me on guard. Shane tapes down the bandage, and leans over her.

"Eve? Can you hear me?" Shane ask

"Yes. Dumbass now stop yelling" her words are bitter, but are faint, her voice laced with pain.

"sorry"

She starts to sit up, but lets out a yelp, lowering herself back down.

Shane puts a hand on her shoulder, and digs through a smaller pink bag. Probably Claire's. he pulls out a small bottle and taps out 2 little, white, capsules. He hands them to me, then goes oover to the cooler and pulls out a water bottle. He comes bak over and cracks open the water.

He helps Eve into a sitting position before I give Eve the pills. Shane gives her the water after she has the pills, and she that she hands bak the water and falls asleep.

"what did you give her!" I yell at shane.

"sleep/pain pills" he tells me putting the water bak in the cooler "its all Claire had 4 pain. Plus she needs rest."

I calm down abit

Then Claire walks in.

"hey guys I was able to call for help" she yells breathlessly

"who'd you call?"Shane ask all exitment

"oliver"  
"oh" send that killed the moment

"what? Hes coming to help us say yeah!"

She huffs in disapontment "fine"

Shane goes over and hugs Claire

" just that hes not a ray of sunshine"  
"I know but we needed help"  
"I know, I know"

And we wait


End file.
